Document DE 10 2012 004 008 A1 discloses that at high external temperatures the recuperated electrical energy can be used to drive a compressor of a refrigerant circuit. In addition it is disclosed that at low external temperatures the recuperated electrical energy is fed to a braking resistor in order to convert said electrical energy into thermal energy in order to control the temperature of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
Although this procedure provides advantages over systems in which only the flow of the recuperated energy to the battery is controlled, in order to charge the latter in a controlled fashion, it does not completely satisfy the requirement for the highest possible energy yield in recuperation-capable motor vehicles.